Sleep over
by Jayno
Summary: Kurt invites over Tina and Rachel for a sleep over. The girls have a few questions for Kurt about him and Blaine. Rated for language.


This will definitely only be a one shot. Set a few days after First time so has spoilers for that episode. Contains dialogue from Original Song and First time. Anything in bold is a flash back. Enjoy. No copyright intended.

Kurt, Tina and Rachel sat on Kurt's bed enjoying the healthy snacks that Kurt had made and listening to the Les Mis sound track. Ever since Mercedes had started dating Shane she never really had time for Kurt. He understood (a little) but it still hurt.

"Ladies" Kurt smiled at his two friends "thanks for coming over tonight."

The two girls beamed back at him.

"Thanks for inviting me Kurt." Tina took a bite of her corn ship.

"So" Rachel bounced a little on the bed "what shall we talk about next?"

"Boys!" Tina screamed causing her two friends to laugh.

"I don't know guys." Kurt bit his lip and hugged the pillow he'd stolen from Blaine's room a little tighter.

"Oh come on Kurt. You never talk to us about you and Blaine." Rachel pouted and shot Kurt the second meanest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen (Blaine's were still the best.)

"So how are you and Blaine anyway?" Tina began trolling through Rachel's extensive nail polish collection.

A dopey grin spread across Kurt's face.

"Aww" Rachel nudged Tina "look at him, he's so in love."

"It so cute. So Kurt, tell us how you and Blaine got together."

Kurt stared at his friends "Did I never tell you?"

"No" both girls squealed.

"Okay" Kurt bounced closer to his friends. "So I had just sung Blackbird because Pavarotti had died."

**Blaine paced back and forth in his dorm room. "How the fuck did I not realise this earlier? God Blaine you're so stupid. I have to tell him. I have to tell Kurt how I feel. There is no way he still likes me. I blew it" Blaine threw himself onto his bed. "This sucks"**

"**What sucks?"**

**Blaine's head shot up and his eyes met the object of his affection.**

"**Hi Kurt."**

"**Hey" Kurt stepped into the room "so what sucks?"**

"**Ah, this uniform?"**

**Kurt rolled his eyes "tell me about it. It does nothing for me, at all. Coffee."**

"So we went and got coffee and Blaine was acting really weird."

"**Blaine are you okay? You're acting really weird."**

**Blaine's eyes shot around the coffee shop "ah yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He smiled weakly and took a sip of his coffee "I really liked your song today. It was beautiful." Blaine couldn't help but notice the blush that formed on Kurt's face. **_How did I not notice before how cute he is when he blushes?_

__**"Thanks Blaine."**

"We talked for a little while longer about vogue and The Warblers and then went our separate ways. But I couldn't help thinking something was off with Blaine."

"**Carole. Something's off with Blaine."**

"**What do you mean honey?" Carole handed Kurt a spoon for his yoghurt.**

"**Thanks. I don't know he's just been really strange lately."**

"**Don't worry Kurt. He is probably just worried about Regionals."**

"Kurt, while this makes for riveting story telling get to the good part please." Rachel took a sip of diet coke.

Tina nodded in agreement.

Kurt sighed "Alright soooo…."

**He was pacing again. He knew that Kurt was in the common room because he'd passed the door three times already. He knew what he had to do and now was the time to do it. Taking a deep breath Blaine walked towards Kurt, towards rejection.**

**"What's that?" Blaine asked walking towards Kurt.**

**"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt sighed thinking of his feathered friend.**

**"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice."**

**Kurt looked up intrigued "Do tell." **

**"Candles, by Hey Monday." Blaine announced. **

**"I'm impressed" Kurt smiled at his friend, "you're usually so top 40."**

**"Well I just wanted something a little more…" Blaine paused to think of the right word "emotional." Blaine added as he took the seat next to Kurt.**

**Kurt was officially confused. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"**

**Blaine paused for a moment as he looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to find the exact words to say. **_It's now or never Blaine. _**Closing his eyes he began to speak. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.'"**

_Alright Blaine, where are you going with this? _**Kurt wondered.**

**Blaine moved a little closer and placed his hand over Kurt's; he had to make him understand.**

**Kurt jumped a tiny bit at the touch as a tingle flew through his body. Taking a deep breath he tried to slow his heart before it jumped out of his chest.**

**"Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was the moment for me, about you." He paused not sure if Kurt understood. He had to press on, for a moment no words came. "Y-you move me, Kurt,"**

**He had to look away, he knew he couldn't continue if he had to look into those beautiful eyes, looking down he continued his speech. "and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." **

**Their eyes locked on each other. They both knew what was coming next. Well Blaine knew, Kurt just really, really hoped he was right.**

**Blaine slowly stood and moved toward Kurt giving the boy time to pull away, or runaway screaming, but he didn't. Just as Blaine's lips touched Kurt's he moved his left hand to cup Kurt's cheek.**

Rachel squealed and Tina smiled.

"Then what happened?" Tina shimmed closer to Kurt.

"We kissed?"

"Details Kurt" Rachel huffed "we need details."

"Okay, okay" Kurt was excited to relive it all again.

_He's kissing me, Blaine Anderson my best friend and now possible boyfriend is kissing me –Wow this is nice, really nice. _**Both boys breathed out audibly as the kiss continued. Blaine wanted the scream from the top of Dalton's tallest building that he was kissing Kurt Hummel and Kurt, well he just wanted to kiss more. Feeling Blaine pull away Kurt instinctively placed his hand on Blaine's cheek. **

**Blaine fought hard to hold back a groan. Every sense he possessed was screaming for more Kurt. **_This is perfect, he's perfect. God his lips are so. Oh he's pulling away. COME BACK!_

**The gravity of what had just happened still hadn't hit them when the pulled apart. Kurt's hand fell loudly onto the table as Blaine sat back down a nervous breathy laugh escaped his lips and he ran is hand over his face. **

**Blaine was stunned he'd kissed Kurt and Kurt had kissed him back "We should…we should practice." He suggested reluctantly; he really did want to practise but not the song. **

**Thankfully Kurt had the same idea . "I thought we were." He replies shyly. A split second later the boys were kissing again this time with more passion. Realising the months of frustration and hidden feelings that could now, finally be free.**

"That is so romantic" Tina sighed as she grabbed a pretzel.

"It is" Kurt sighed too.

"You really are so lucky Kurt." Rachel smiled at her friend.

"I know he is everything I always dreamed of."

"So" Rachel jumped onto her knees. "Have you guys?" Her grin was wicked.

"Have us guys what" Kurt (not for the first time) had no idea what Rachel was on about.

"Have you, ya know had sex?"

Kurt's face turned red as held his hands up to his face in an effort to hide.

"Oh my god! You have!" Tina screeched.

"You have to tell us what happened."

"But not all the details" Tina added "something's are private.

"Thank you" Kurt mouthed to her.

"Okay. But what I say stays in this room between us?" The girls nodded. "So meerkat faced Sebastian had once again screwed everything up for us and Blaine and I hadn't talked for 3 days, which for us is a lifetime. Then after opening night Blaine and I made up." He decided not to tell his friends exactly why they were fighting in the first place.

**Blaine looked at his beautiful boyfriend who he'd almost lost "Artie's having an after party at Breadstix. Would you… accompany me?"**

**Kurt answered almost straight away **"**No."**

**Blaine couldn't lie, that hurt.**

"**I want to go to your house." Kurt continued.  
**It took a second for Blaine to realise what that meant "**Okay." He replied a lot quieter then he intended.**

"Thankfully I drove with you" Kurt smiled at Tina "on opening night so I didn't have to worry about my car."

**Taking Kurt's hand Blaine silently led him out the stage door and into the Lima Night sky. "I'm sorry about what happened."" Blaine looked over at his boyfriend.**

"**I know" Kurt brought Blaine hand to his lips and kissed his wrist. "No more talk of that okay? We've made up and I don't want us to dwell on it. Tonight is about us."**

"**You are amazing Kurt."**

"**I love how you say my name." Kurt hummed dreamily.**

**Blaine smirked "Kurt." He whispered in Kurt's ear.**

**Kurt failed to hide a shiver.**

**Blaine gently placed a kiss on Kurt's neck before they walked to Blaine's car. Anyone who managed to take a look into the car at this particular time would think that it was awkward. Neither Blaine nor Kurt were talking much but they knew that they didn't need to. Kurt sat with his hand on Blaine's thigh as the curly haired boy drove to his house, every so often looking over at the angel in the passenger's seat. Blaine's house was dark when they pulled up. Kurt was thankful to say the least. Blaine's parents were nice enough but seemed a little distant; like they felt that their parenting job had been done. **

**In Blaine's room the boys stood a few feet apart, staring at each other.**

"**Well this is a little awkward." Blaine chuckled.**

"**Y-yeah it is."**

**Blaine walked over to his bed, shucking off his shoes before he climbed on. Lying down on his back he opened up his arms. Kurt smiled at the invitation and moved to lie in his arms. The warmth of Blaine's arms around Kurt made him feel safe and loved.**

"**We don't have to do anything that you don't want to Kurt. I am just so happy to be here with you."**

**Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck "me too b-but I want to do this. I am so ready to take this step with you."**

**Blaine let out a shaky breath. "I love you." He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt never wanting to let go of this feeling, this moment.**

"**I love you too Blaine."**

**Blaine closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's warm breath on his neck. He took a moment to think about everything they had gone through together. Jeremiah, Blaine being an idiot and not realising his feelings, Rachel, Blaine being an idiot and not realising his feelings, Sebastian. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" Kurt ran lazy circles on Blaine's arm**

"**Just thinking about how long it took me to figure out how I felt. That and how much I screwed up."**

**Kurt looked up at Blaine "none of that matters now because you have me and I have you." Kurt frowned "wow that sounds so cheesy."**

**They both giggled for a few minutes but something in the air changed. All of a sudden Blaine straddled Kurt and began to kiss his way along Kurt's alabaster skin. Kurt was dying and having the best time of his life all at the same time. "Blaine" his voice was breathy and a lot higher then he intended.**

"**So hot Kurt, I want you, so bad." Blaine stopped and looked up at Kurt, remembering the last time he had said those words.**

**Kurt smiled at his boyfriend "Me too."**

"**Really?"**

**Kurt rolled his eyes "Do you think I would be here if I didn't?"**

"**N-no?" Blaine was trying hard to hide his nerves.**

"**Baby relax okay." Kurt ran his fingers soothingly along Blaine's back "it's only you and me here. Just us. Relax okay?"**

"**I just want this to be good."**

"**I know baby" Kurt cooed "it already is. I'm with the boy I love and he loves me."**

**Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled him down for a scorching kiss. "Best night ever" Kurt whispered.**

"Then what happened?"

"What do you think Rachel?" Tina shook her head.

Rachel giggled as she finally caught up with the play. "How was it?"

"Perfect. It was perfect."

"What's perfect?"

Kurt spun around to see Blaine standing in his PJ's at the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt squawked throwing himself at his boyfriend.

"Hey babe" Blaine chuckled. "Room for one more?" He asked as Kurt pulled away.

"There's always room for you Blaine." Kurt kissed him sweetly.

"Hey Blaine, tell us how you and Kurt got together?"

"Sure. Kurt is that my pillow?"

"Ummmm"

Finn (get it? Ahahahahaa)


End file.
